legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodrigo Borgia
Rodrigo Borgia is the main antagonist from Assassin's Creed 2. He was the leader of the Knights Templar during the Renaissance in Italy. He was one of the most powerful men in Europe during the Renaissance. He was elected pope from 1492 to 1503 as Alexander VI.''' '''His enemies called him "The Spaniard" because of his Spanish origins, while his Templar followers called him Maestro, which is Italian for master. Goals: Kill Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, and Ezio, free Nibiru Entity(so he can have his revenge on Bender and Slade), Released Dark Lord(formerly) Voiced and played by: Manuel Tadros Main allies: Al Mualim, Rodrigo's true Templar Orders, Hazama/Yuki Terumi, Asura Main enemies: Ezio, Connor, Haytham Kenway, Slade, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, Death the Kid, Bender, Makoto, Peter Pan Allies: Al Mualim, Hazama, Sniper Wolf, True Templar Orders Enemies: Ezio, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, Connor, Death the Kid, Bender, Slade, Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, White Star, Cesare Borgia, ehe Star Alliance, the B Team, Slade's Ensembles, Cesare Borgia's forces His theme He is Ezio's archenemy and one of the MOST evil characters in Multi-Universe of all time. Rodrigo was the responsible of the Star Alliance's breaking up since Rodrigo holds the Apples of Eden, he used them to break up The Star Alliance in the middle of Adventure, Apples of Eden use the Star Alliance members to grow and grow more haters to each other. Rodrigo is also the TRUE leader of the Templar Orders and was the responsible of making the Multi-Universe living hell. Rodrigo was once one of Slade's members but tries to overthrown him but failed since Slade is powerful then Rodrigo (without the Staff of Eden which makes Rodrigo more powerful and more skills). Rodrigo escaped and waited for Slade to teamed up with Black Star and others to defeat Haytham and his imposter Templar Orders. But after Haytham Kenway took over as the new leader of Templar Orders. Rodrigo is very angry. He waited Haytham,the imposter Templar Order , Anarky, and The Terrorist Unit defeat so Rodrigo makes his move alongside his True Templar Orders and Sniper Wolf. Allies: His True Templar Orders Members, Sniper Wolf Enemies: Ezio, Connor, Haytham, Charles Lee, White Star, The Imposter Templar Orders, Slade, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, The Star Alliance, Bender, The B Team, Mr.Gold, Discord, Slade's Ensembles, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit, Peter Pan Blackpool: Second Half Rodrigo debuted as one of the two true main antagonists of the series, alongside his partner, Al Mualim, and he is worse then Haytham, Charles Lee, and White Star. He alongside his sidekick, Sniper Wolf, will battle the heroes. He is also Ezio, Connor, Black Star, Tsubaki and Taki's archenemy. Slade and his allies also discuss their history with him to Black Star, Bender, Mr.Gold, Discord and their teams. Of the teams, The Star Alliance, The B Team and Slade's Ensemble are the only three groups that are going to oppose him as with Cesare. Rodrigo once met Peter Pan, who told him to join Rodrigo's True Templar Orders but Pan disagrees and Rodrigo shows Peter Pan what Rodrigo did in Assassin's Creed Universe: rape his own blood daughter, killing his own blood son with a poison apple, feels like killing Ezio's family in a heartless ways, in cold blooded by almost killing his own henchmen old man Jacopo. Pan is disgusted and left with Rodrigo's evil laugh. Rodrigo also made a deal with Hazama, who gives him the Staff of Eden so Rodrigo will kill humanity and take over the Multi-Universe. Rodrigo also gives Hazama more powers so the Multi-Universe will be despair. Rodrigo also released Dark Lord from his prison so the Multi-Universe will be in both Rodrigo and Dark Lord's control. Rodrigo was one of the true villains to free Nibiru Entity(since he knows Bender and Slade very well) but was too late and was defeated by Black Star, Tsubaki, and Taki and killed by Black Star. Killed by: Black Star Died: Sept. 27 2014 (aged 72) TGTTA 2 Rodrigo Borgia is hired in by Eobard into his league of Villains with other villains where he works with them apart from The Joker who he actively dislikes and the feeling is mutual. Rodrigo Borgia partners with Asura and hates that he is working with The Joker. He joins The Joker with many of his associates and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. Rodrigo helps Joker in capturing Robin and The Titans, though he tells Asura and Morality of his dislike of his boss. Skylar is facing Jorgen with Eggman Nega, Asura and Rodrigo ganging up on the muscle bound fairy. Jorgen knowing of Skylar's power stealing puts his wand and decides to fight hand to hand which helps him against Eggman Nega and Rodrigo who take a few simple hits to take down. Asura and Skylar however bring more challenge as they have actual powers for him, Crowley then puts an bullet though Skylar which stuns him enough for Jorgen to finish off Sylar before Asura uses his fear factor to scare them from trying to hurt them. He and Asura continue to make the heroes life hell with their alliance with Joker thought they do go against his orders more than a few times and plots his own takeover though Joker catches on and forces him into servitude. Upon getting The Spear, Rodirgo has taken over the territory of his enemies and has defeated The Soul Eater Kids and has their followers and them into trophies in his trophy room. He is eventually killed by Slade, Anti Cosmo and their ensemble through their alliance with Deathstroke and take the trophies back from him. Relationships Ezio Makoto Slade Bender Connor Black Star True Templar Orders Haytham Kenway Al Mualim Cesare Borgia Ganondorf Trivia * Rodrigo is very similar to Hazama: # They both want Multi-Universe to despair. # They enjoy ruin and killing humanity # They are batshit insane with powers # And they nearly won. * Rodrigo is one of the MOST evil characters in the entire Multi-Universe series. * Rodrigo has the Staff of Eden, one of the MOST dangerous weapons in the Multi-Universe. * Rodrigo Borgia is one of the most masterminds of all time. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Assassin's Creed Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Perverts Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humans Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Poisoners Category:Empowered Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Swordsmen Category:Mastermind Category:Sociopaths Category:Warlords Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Murderers Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Hypocrites Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Karma Houdini Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Hooded characters Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:True Templar Order Category:Ezio's Archenemies Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Manuel Tadros Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Rapists Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Black Star's Archenemies Category:Tsubaki's Archenemies Category:Taki's Archenemies Category:Slade's Archenemies Category:Bender's Archenemies Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Trolls Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters from the Past Category:Evil from the past Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters